The present invention relates to band clamps and methods to reliably install such about securable objects. More particularly, the invention is concerned with band clamps having an installation marker for signaling that the band clamp is being and/or has been properly installed.
Band clamps are universal means of affixing tubular and similar products to other components and/or each other. The two most used types of band clamps are a worm gear clamp and a T-bolt clamp. Both of these clamp types use bolts to close and tighten the band loop.
In many cases, directly clamped objects, such as sleeves, are of a flexible hose type. Flexible objects need more clamp band travel to become fully secured. Such band clamps can be occasionally mis-installed by simple omission by the installer to tighten them properly. Probability of mis-installation is increased by the fact that a band clamp installation process does not usually, by itself, generate sufficient visual clues to be able to judge effectiveness of band clamp installation.
As can be seen, there is a need for an installation marker enabling better visualization of correctness of installation of band clamps.